The Transformation
by Narwal The Assassin
Summary: Just a 2 words. MonsterFalls AU. Rated T for Blood, Dark themes, and maybe character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Second FanFic so it won't be that good alright, also Review! And I don't own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch, or Disney.**

**Mystery Shack**

**Dipper's POV**

So, I was planning to go mystery hunting with Mabel. But she said she was going to have a sleepover with Candy and Grenda over at the shack. So I said that I would go solo then. So Mabel's friends were about to be here, so I just said I was going mystery hunting to Stan and he said that it was okay with him just that I had to be back by 7:30. So, I was going and reading about the Fluvius Cantivious, the river I wanted to find, when I tripped.

"Ah!" I yelled out. I started to roll down the hill and landed in water. I then realized that this was the Fluvius Cantivious and started to read about it.

"... It can turn people into a supernatural being?!" I read. I freaked out and started breathing heavily. I then blacked out and I didn't remember what happened later after that. All that mattered, was the blackness that I fell into.

**Mystery Shack**

**Mabel's POV**

It was around 9:30 in the morning and Dipper still hadn't come back. I asked Stan about it and he didn't know anything about it. I started to search out in the woods right after I had something to eat. I heard rustling in the bushes nearby and thought it was probably just an animal.

**Woods**

**Dipper's POV**

Oh thank god Mabel didn't see me. She would freak out instantly. Where can I hide? There will be no place to now that I am this. I would stick out like a sore thumb. I then realized that someone was coming this way. I dove into a bush where they couldn't see me. I noticed it was Mabel again. Oh god wait... she's probably already freaked out because I didn't come back at 7:30. A day already passed! Oh no. I can't hide forever, what do I do?

**Woods**

**Mabel's POV**

I started looking around somewhere else when suddenly something tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see it was Jeff the gnome.

"Well, hi there Mabel" he said to me.

"What do you want, Jeff?" I asked him.

"To make you my queen of course!" He said.

"No. Nothing will change my mind" I told him seriously.

"Well, how about if you change your mind, WHEN WE WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled.

"Wait, What?!" I asked.

He then assembled the gnomes and turned into a giant.

"Mabel, if you don't marry us, then we will kill you!" Jeff shouted.

**Woods**

**Dipper's POV**

Oh no. This is bad. The gnomes want Mabel, but if I run out there Mabel will freak out at what I have become.

**Woods**

**Mabel's POV**

"The choice is yours Mabel, your life or-" Jeff was cut off when something hit a leg of them and ran into the woods.

"What the...?" I asked.

The gnome giant grabbed me and we ran after what hit them.

"Jeff! Put me down!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Nah, I'd rather not" He snapped back at me. "I see something!" Jeff yelled.

It was Journal 3.

_Dipper? Where are you? _I tried to ask him trough my thoughts.

"Someone threw a dumb book at us. That's all" Jeff said.

I squeezed my was out of their grasp, grabbed Journal 3 and ran.

"MABEL!" Jeff yelled after me as I thought I lost them.

I did manage to get them off course. And then I saw something, no someone.

**Woods**

**Dipper's POV**

_I wonder if that thing still has Mabel. _I thought as I looked around. I turned and stopped short. Mabel was sitting there with 3 and saw me. _OH CRAP! _I thought. I ran away from her as she was yelling after me and I ran full speed ahead. I saw her crash and fall down. I then noticed she touched the water. The book opened to the river and Mabel realized that was the one she touched and read about it. She then froze in fear at the part of becoming a supernatural being. I then figured, if she is going to become one, she should see me. I stepped out and walked to her. I tapped her shoulder and she hit me away probably thinking it was Jeff.

"Mabel, really?" I asked her.

She turned and she saw me, as my deer form, and she freaked out like a I thought she would.

"Did you fall in this river?" She asked me.

"Well yeah, this was the one I was mystery hunting about and it turned me into a deertaur." I replied.

"What am I going to turn into?" She asked fearfully.

"That, I just don't know." I told her.

I guess we would have to wait until tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : I see I had a few people follow my story. So yeah, thanks! Here's chapter 2! Also, if you don't know what Monster Falls AU is, look it up.**

**Chapter 2**

**Fluvius Cantivius**

**Dipper's POV**

I awoke in a sweat. I looked down and saw my deer legs and was confused. And then it all came back to me. The Fluvius Cantivius, The transformation, and Mabel touching the river. Ilooked over to see what she was, but she had disappeared. I wondered where she went when I realized something was behind me and I didn't want to hear him.

"Hey there buddy!" He said.

"What do you want Bill?" I asked aggravated that he was here.

"I just want to say the whole town will end up drinking this and turn into monsters themselves!" He replied.

"Wait, what? That's going to happen?" I asked him.

But when I turned around he was gone, and then I awoke out of the Dreamscape. I woke up panting like in the dream. I looked to the left to see Mabel as a...

Mermaid?!

"Oh crap" I said. I woke her up and had to bring her to water, not in the Fluvius Cantivius, she already turned into something supernatural. But at the lake people would freak out by seeing us. We just went to a pond nearby and explained that Bill came in my dreams and said that everyone would drink from the fluvius Cantivius for a water supply, and when I said that, she freaked out.

"What will happen to Stan, Soos, Wendy, and everyone?" She asked filled with dread.

"My guess would be that they become monsters like us" I answered.

"Wait, what are we going to tell our parents?" She asked.

"Oh crap, I didn't think of that. We have to find a cure ASAP!" I explained.

"Well, I can't come out of water" Mabel said.

_I'll fix that... _I thought. I waited till night to go to the Mystery Shack, get a growth flashlight, and a hamster ball. I came back, filled up the ball with lake water, grew it, and made a ball for Mabel to use. I got her in there and she tried getting around, but managed to hit a few bushes. _Good grief... _I thought. I then realized that there were footsteps, so we ran to cover. It was Stan, Soos, and Wendy. They started talking about how they could use the water to make more money. They tried tasting it to see if customers would like it.

"They just drank it!" I hissed under my breath.

"Hey! Who's there?" Stan yelled in our direction.

"Run!" I hissed at Mabel. We started to run, but running with the lower half of a deer is not easy, remember that. We got pretty far and didn't hear anyone following us.

"Phew..." I said.

"Uh, Dipper?" Mabel finally spoke.

"What?" I asked. She pointed to our right to see Wendy looking at us open-mouthed.

"But, what the, how ,who?" Wendy was at a loss of words and then blacked out.

"That must have been from the water." I said about the blacking out.

"And from awe." Mabel added.

So, we would have to wait to see what would happen to them. It was just then when we heard Stan and Soos calling Wendy's name.

"Oh no!" I said. We brought Wendy's body into a cave and stayed there. A while passed and didn't seem like anyone was coming. I just closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

**That's it for this chapter folks!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
